I promise
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: Takes place after Roy buys all of those flowers. Riza agrees for him to bring them after being severely spooked by Pride's warning that he will always be watching from the shadows. One thing leads to another and Roy makes a promise while with her Rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

_I Promise_

A/N: Yay writing new stories instead of updating old. Haha, I'm trash. Well here's a cute little Royai story I wrote for my girlfriend while she was away on vacation. Here's the story whoo.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Riza entered her house; closing the door behind her. Hayate came running up with his tail wagging wildly. She remover her jacket and hung it up by her door before bending down and petting Hayate genty. Her moment with her dog was interrupted by the shrill ring of her phone over on her counter. Riza sighed and got up; answering it quickly."Hello?"

"This is your local florist calling." And overly fake chippery voice said on the other side of the line. Riza held the receiver away from her face slightly; recognizing the voice on the other side of the line. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Colonel what the hell?" Riza asked in an annoyed tone. She was confused on why he was calling her at such a late hour. Roy chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, sorry… I got drunk and accidentally bought a car full of flowers. I was wondering if you wanted to take some off my hands." He said softly. Riza smiled and petted her dog slightly.

"Sure, why don't you bring some up." Riza said with a smile; not entirely sure if they really should be seeing each other right now. Mustang hung up the phone before grabbing a couple bouquets of flowers. He headed up to Riza's apartment. He knew that she didn't believe he was drunk; she knew him better than that. He knocked on the door quietly and she answered it immediately. The first thing he noticed was that Riza had a cut on her cheek.

"What happened to your cheek Lieutenant?" He asked; coming into Riza's home. He handed the flowers to her before she got a chance to answer him. Riza smiled and smelled the flowers.

"It's just a cut sir. Thank-you for the flowers; they're gorgeous." Riza said; setting them down on the table. Hayate yipped excitedly as Roy bent down to pet the small dog.

"No problems, Lieutenant. You just happened to be the first person I thought could use some." He said; sitting down at her small table. Riza forced and smile and slid her uniform jacket off and hung it up by the door. She removed her gun holster and also hung it up before unclipping her hair and letting it fall loose around her shoulders. She sat down beside Roy and he turned to her.

"Something is getting to you; I can tell." He said; his usual smirk was absent from his face. Riza shook her head; knowing she would most likely be killed by the shadows if she said anything about Selim being a homunculus.

"It's just been a long and stressful day, sir. It's actually a lot harder to work for Bradley than it is to work for you." Riza admitted to him; laying her head down on her table and sighing slightly. Roy moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder; rubbing slightly. Riza froze at first but then relaxed; calming down from her encounter with Selim.

"I'm sorry for acting like this in front of you sir, it's just good to not be alone right now; even if it is only for a little while." She said softly; sighing deeply. Roy continued to rub her shoulder slowly.

"Riza…" He said gently. Riza perked up slightly; it had been years since he last called her by her first name. "I can stay here tonight if it will help you calm down some." He offered softly. Every inch of her professional mind was screaming at her to tell him no but the fear she felt by the shadows around the room screamed louder. She made sure he was willing.

"I don't really have comfortable couch to sleep on, so I doubt you would want to sleep on that on my behalf. I'm sure you also have better things you could be doing than dealing with my silly problems and try and comfort me." She said; brushing off the fact that she was really too terrified to go to sleep at this moment. Roy chuckled slightly and brushed her bangs out of her face so he could see her better.

"It's the middle of the night Riza, I don't have anything to do right now. I don't mind sleeping on an uncomfortable couch if it means you will calm down enough to go to sleep." He said gently. Riza sighed slightly before agreeing to let him stay; not caring that she could probably be killed for this.

"Fine, let me see if I can find my extra bedding stuff. You have some extra clothes in the bathroom if you want to change." She said; getting up from the table and going into her room. She took this moment to change out of her uniform. Riza refused to turn the light on in her room; Selim's warning still echoing in the back of her mind. She slowly opened her closet; half expecting Selim to be in there waiting for her. All she found was her other uniform and the few casual outfits she owned. Riza grabbed a few blankets and a pillow but sighed before putting them back. She peeked out of her bedroom door to find that Roy had changed in the sleepwear he had there for nights he would stumble to her house drunk off his ass. She came back out to her dining room.

"Roy… would you just like to sleep in my bed tonight?" She asked him; staring down at her feet to hide the faint blush that dusted her cheeks. Roy was surprised by her offer; remembering what happened the last time they had to share a bed.

"Only if you're comfortable with me doing so." Roy said; trying to make sure she wasn't just doing that so he wouldn't have to sleep on her tiny couch. Riza nodded slightly; still looking down at her feet.

"I'd actually prefer if you did." Riza said sheepishly. "The shadows are freaking me out tonight." She said. Roy nodded and got up from the table; knowing that the two of them really should be getting to be now. Riza and Roy went into her bedroom. Riza pulled her hair into a ponytail before crawling into bed; leaving on side for Roy. Roy slid in slowly; laying there and staring up at the ceiling. Riza turned to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Roy took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. Riza didn't protest to the sudden contact; instead she cuddled into his side and sighed contently. She couldn't believe she was doing this. The fraternization laws in the military were very strict and she could be punished severely for this, but she honestly couldn't care less. It was nice to have someone who cared close to her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ahahahah, I'm finally updating this wow. I'm trash. Woo, Make sure to read and give me feedback; I love hearing from you guys.

Chapter two:

Riza awoke in a cold sweat; her nightmare still clinging on to her tightly. She felt something move beside her; causing her to panic before remembering that Roy had stayed the night and was currently sleeping beside her. She felt him shift again; her breathing still shallow and ragged.

"Riza are you okay?" Riza heard Roy say from the empty darkness beside her. She heard him move to a sitting position and felt his arms wrap around her waist protectively. She leaned into him; trying her best to calm down some.

"I'm perfectly fine Roy. I'm sorry I woke you." Riza said quietly; trying her best to keep herself from trembling too much. Roy's grip on her tightened; knowing perfectly well that Riza was lying through her teeth. He pulled her closer to his chest; his hand slowly stroking down her back.

"I've known you for long enough to be able to tell when you're lying Riza." He said softly. Riza sighed quietly; knowing there was no way she could ever lie to Roy especially after everything that they had been through together. She cuddled into his chest slightly and relaxed; her breathing and heart rate finally calming down and slowing.

"It was just a bad dream; they happen all the time. It doesn't really matter anymore." She muttered; cuddling into her more. Roy sighed at how stubborn she was acting. He knew that she would never admit to needing help; he couldn't remember a time she ever had. He leaned up against the headboard; feeling her relax against him more.

"Bad dreams happen to the best of us. It's not something you should have to deal with on your own no matter how used to it you are." He said softly; still rubbing down her back slowly. Riza sighed again; knowing he was right. She enjoyed having someone other than Hayate there to help her through the nightmare aftershocks.

"Thank-you Roy." She whispered; kissing his collarbone gently. Roy was thankful for the dark stature of the room as he felt a deep blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck; his entire body heating up. "I can feel you blushing." Riza said with a laugh. Roy blushed more; hearing the women laugh at him some more. Riza moved to a sitting position before placing her hands on either side of his face. She then brought his face to hers; connecting their lips gently.

Roy was surprised at first before quickly kissing her back; pulling her closer and deepening the kiss causing Riza to gasp quietly. Roy took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Riza whimpered as he slid his tongue along hers. Roy broke the kiss only to begin kissing down her neck slowly. Riza gasped loudly; pulling him closer to her.

"Remember the first time we ever did this?" Roy murmured against her neck. Riza shivered but smiled at the memory.

"Of course I do." She said softly. "It was just before you left my father's house to go to the military academy." Riza recalled. "The last time we ever did this was just have the Ishvalan War and before you… you …" Her voice trailed off. Roy nipped at her neck gently; trying his best to draw her attention away from the painful memory she was stirring up. Riza gasped again.

"No bad thoughts." Roy said; nipping again. Riza whimpered; silently agreeing with him. Roy continued to nip at her neck; enjoying the small whimpers and gasps he received from her. He left several lightly marks on her neck; knowing that her uniform would cover them. Roy then pulled away from her before quickly removing Riza's shirt. Riza shivered at the slight chill of the room and remembered that she had taken her bra off before they went to sleep. Roy's hands slid up her sides; finding her breast. He began touching them gently; making Riza moan quietly and push her chest out towards his hands subconsciously. Roy nipped at her collarbone roughly; slowly making his way down her body.

He then took one of her nipples into his mouth and nipped at it roughly. Riza moaned loudly; entangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. He switched sides quickly; giving the other the same attention before pulling away completely. He took the moment to kiss her gently and removed Riza's hair from its ponytail. He then began tugging Riza's pants off. Riza shifted to allow him to rid her of her final piece of clothing; silently thank herself for not wearing any undergarments to bed.

"Roooy." She whined. "How is this at all fair? I'm completely naked and you still have some clothing on." She said with a pout. Roy laughed slightly; hearing the pout in her voice.

"If it bothers you so much then why don't you do something about it." Roy said in a playful tone. Riza reached over to him and quickly pulled his shirt off before quickly tugging his boxers down as well "Better?" He asked her. Riza giggled slightly.

"Much." She said before kissing him. Roy pulled her closer; glad that she was no longer focused on the bad dream. Riza nipped at his lip playfully; causing Roy to groan quietly and run his hands down her bare body. Riza shuddered and pulled at his lip gently; making him groan again. Roy's hands met her breasts again. Riza moaned loudly as Roy laid her down and began nipping down her body. He nipped at her hips roughly; eliciting a loud whimpered from the blonde beneath him. He parted her legs; slowly kissing her inner thigh.

"Roy what are-" Her sentence was silenced by the unexpected feeling of Roy's tongue running over her most intimate part of her body. She moaned loudly and entangled her fingers in his hair again as he slowly dragged his tongue along her; missing the sensitive little bundle of nerves every time. Riza whimpered and rolled her hips in hopes of getting him to touch the spot. Roy pinned her hips down and continued to avoid it. "R-Roy please." Riza begged; pulling on his. Roy continued to tease her for a while; enjoying her begging and writhe in pleasure.

He then pulled back; leaving Riza panting and slightly lightheaded. Her hands fell from his hair and flopped down on to the bed beside her; limp from the previous exertion. With a devilish smirk he knew Riza wouldn't see; Roy suddenly pressed his tongue against the nub. Riza moaned his name loudly; her voice verging on a scream. Roy nipped at the spot roughly; pulling on it slightly. Riza screamed his name; gripping the bed tightly as her mind went completely blank with pleasure.

Roy pulled away completely and slid up to Riza's side; wrapping his arms around her limp body. Riza cuddled into him weakly; trying to catch her breath some.

"I always forget how incredibly talented you are with that tongue of yours." She breathed; her nose pressed against his. Roy laughed quietly.

"I always forget how vocal you can get." He said softly. Riza laughed before leaning in slightly and kissing Roy gently. Roy kissed back softly; pulling her closer to him. Riza moved so she was now on top of him. She rolled her hips slightly; causing Roy to groan and roll his hips back. Riza moved to nip at his neck and rolled her hips again; enjoying the reactions she was getting from him. Roy wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as she continued to tease him relentlessly.

"You are such a goddamn tease." Roy growled; tightening his grip on her. Riza smirked as she pulled away from the deep purple bruise she had left on Roy's neck.

"Then do something about it if it bothers you so much." She muttered; nipping lightly at the hickey she had left on his neck. Roy dropped his hands to her hips and held them in place. He rubbed himself against her before pushing into her quickly. Riza moaned loudly against his neck as he started a slow pace. Her hands came to his shoulders and gripped them tightly; her nails leaving little crescent moon marks in his skin. He sped up slightly; enjoying the noises he was getting from her. Riza began rolling her hips in sync with him. Roy moaned quietly; his grip on her hips tightening. He moved faster again; his lips meeting her neck. He left several dark hickies up and down her neck; causing Riza to moan his name quietly and dig her fingernails into his shoulders more. Roy moaned her name as well; becoming rougher with the small blonde on top of him. Riza moaned his name louder; her voice verging on a scream once more. He sped up once more; causing the girl to scream his name. Roy moaned loudly; knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. He sped up one final time before releasing into her; moaning her name loudly. Riza screamed name once more before slumping down on top of him. He pulled out of her and moved her to his side; Riza cuddled into him weakly; all of her energy completely spent.

"It seems this happens everytime I allow you to sleep in my bed with me sir." Riza said after quite some time had passed and she had finally caught her breath. Roy laughed slightly before kissing Riza's forehead.

"I honestly don't hear any complaints from you, Lieutenant." He muttered. Riza laughed and kissed his neck gently. Roy wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I wish it was like this everyday. The feeling of having someone there when I go to sleep and wake up, not having to worry about law, just having someone there with me. Someone I care about and someone I know cares about me." She said; beginning to fall asleep slowly.

"Yeah…" He said quietly. "Riza… I promise you that when I become Fuhrer we will be abled to be like this everyday and I will make you my wife." He said quietly; slowly falling asleep as well.

AN: Haha! Finally finished. How cute are they though? Please review and I will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
